SALT
by j0nsbdaniansRock1
Summary: mikan has a crazy mother-----i mean it,......read and review.....


ei everyone.....this is my first fanfic in gakuen alice...hope yah like it^^

Ahvs here it is 8_8

S- SELF

A- AGONY OF A

L- LONESOME

T- TEENAGER

* * *

**S.A.L.T.**

Her steps on the road were as usual, silent and collective. She never sees the other people in the way, nor does she see their lustful and curious stares. Day is always a day. You live to reach your goal, so you should never consider those that doesn't concern in earning your dream. She is Mikan Sakura, a beautiful teenager wearing a white girl's polo with a gray necktie, a logo of the school where she is currently studying in her right chest and underneath is a plain white t-shirt. She has a shoulder length brunette hair that is tied in to pigtails. Black boots were on her feet, and wristbands in her both arms. She doesn't wear any make up, she isn't a Goth. For her, she is just a plain person, in the middle class of human status.

Apologies were given to her from the assistant principal, who was busy cleaning the mess or the abundant papers that were scattered around. The principal has a blond hair. He was wearing glasses, which Mikan concluded that he has a sight problem. His tie on his neck was hanging loosely, two buttons of his white polo from the top was open, revealing a well-toned chest. He was opening lots of cabinets looking for Mikan's schedule.

Mikan was seated on a hard wooden chair, but she didn't mind. She never gives a complement, she never criticize. She's a kind of person who can see the real world. The world that is full of cruelty and destroyed fates.

"Ah, here it is Ms. Sakura" the man handed her the schedule.

"Thanks" Mikan left the room and continues walking on the hallway, where you could see no students that were supposed to be there. Thanks to the assistant principal, she's probably late. But it's fine, since it is just her first day.

After a long walk, Mikan found her first room to attend. ROOM 101. She knocked on the door before opening it, as she entered the classroom, students as well the only teacher inside looked at her in curiosity.

"And you are?" The teacher asked her, he was wearing a mischievous smile. His clothes was different from usual, a pink polo and a slim pants with bunny shoes. He was also wearing a chef's hat.

"Ah-Mikan Sakura sr." She was a bit out of the world when she saw the man standing in front of her flipped his hair. Now that was odd.

"Oh, you must be the new student eh?" The man crouched down a little so he could face to face the terrified yet irritated girl in his front.

"Yes sr." Mikan told, never has anyone made her irritated to death. More over, no one has ever made her scared, even if it was just small.

"Very well then, how about you introduce yourself to your new classmates!" the teacher commanded Mikan. She then turned her gaze to the students who was looking and waiting for her to talk.

Mikan first analyzed every detail of her new classroom, the things and also the people inside. For her, they are spoiled brats. Just seeing those dresses they are wearing and the arrogant smiles too. True hypocrites.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, age 13, nice to meet you all" she bowed in the end, but a smile never crept on her face.

"Alright, let me choose your seat" the weird guy suggested. He looked around the room, searching for a free spot. Then suddenly he pointed to a long desk at the back with two people occupying it, nevertheless it is for three people to sit on.

Mikan nodded as a confirmation, she went to her appointed chair and sat, without getting to know who the other persons in her side.

-0-

"_Enough, mommy please!" a child with a brunette hair cried in displeasure when she was thrown in the wall. She has a cut on her left cheek that bled a lot. While she forced herself to stand, her mother continued to throw everything she saw, vases, plates, glasses even knives. Her mother was surely insane. _

"_Damn you, you go to hell, I hate everything, I hate all of you!" shouted the child's mom. She picked a sharp knife and went to a picture frame while laughing maniacally, with one swift of the knife the frame was torn it half as well the picture of the family inside it. The mother and the child, whilst the father is alone._

"_Mommy, stop!" the child had successfully hugged her mother behind. She was continuously crying in her mother's dress. _

_As the mother felt the child's presence, she calmed down. Turning around to meet her child's face. "It's alright, mommy's fine now" the mother called. Though a genius wasn't needed to see that the mother wasn't fine. She's still insane, out of her mind, and worst of all the knife was still in her hand._

Suddenly, two brown eyes opened, greeting the sunlight of the sun. With the right hand as a support, she sat down. 'That dream again' she thought.

RINGGG

'Oh yeah, I'm still in school' Mikan decided to go to her class; she shouldn't afford to be late. After some fixing to her crumpled clothes, she left the rooftop. It was lunch time, but she didn't eat anything.

-0-

Students were as usual noisy. There and here, those and these, anything that seemed interesting will be a subject in no time. At the back of the class, Mikan sat in comfortable silence. Her gaze was on the window, but her mind was on somewhere else. She didn't even notice the arrival of her seatmates.

"Oi!" the person in the middle of the seat called out. He was amused and surprised. For the first time in his life, a girl imbued with simple beauty was just ignoring him. At first, when she came to sit, he thought she would find his coolness and mysteriousness hence of the manga covering his face. But he was wrong, very wrong. She just sat and looked at the window, taking some concern of the lessons that were being tackled.

Hearing her name being called, Mikan looked at the person, and indeed he was hot, though Mikan isn't stupid to fall for him because of that. He's a stranger, and a stranger shouldn't be trusted. "Yes?" she asked in normal way, but there was still no smile on her face.

The crimsoned eye boy saw how pretty yet dull the girl's eyes were, how bright yet gloom her face was. She was a complete mystery, not him.

Mikan became irritated as soon the boy looked to her with curious stare; also it has been some time since she asked. 'What is he getting to?'

"Hn!" the boy merely shrugged his shoulders then went back to reading his past time book. Though with satisfaction in his gut. 'This year could be interesting at all'

Dark menacing look was given to the boy from the brunette. She answered in the right way, she looked to him properly, yet he acted like nothing happened! Now, she was sure, this school is filled with good looking stubborn crazy people.

"Stupid" Mikan gritted her teeth. But she still needs to protect her dignity. This is just the first day, what could go wrong?

The boy obviously heard her, and it amused him more. He was wrong, this school year is a lot better'

-0-

"Good day sister" Mikan stared at the picture of a girl, she was very like her indeed. With those brown eyes and brunette hair, people will usually see them as one. They were twins, she's alive but the latter isn't. Her family was once living in harmony, but like any other families, problems do occur. But it was really unfortunate, that the problem that was given to them was a great chaos. They were tested, until to their weak point. Vitality may be their strength, but soon it fell.

After talking to her dead sister, Mikan decided to go back to her house; she left the cemetery with glee, however, still with grief.

-0-

Again, she will see her, but nothing can she do. With her right palm she turned the knob and entered the solitude place. White scrappy wall, dirtied floor, no pictures, no television, one thing could be named in the place, a cage.

Mikan opened another door in the right, and what greeted her was a man with long auburn hair, wearing glasses and a white coat, like to doctor's clothes.

"How was your day?" The man asked although his gaze stilled on the figure lying on the bed.

"It was fine, thanks" Mikan replied, she then lured her gaze to her mother, she was half naked. Only a pillow she was cuddling was covering her upper body. She was also mumbling things Mikan could not understand.

"I need go now, take care of her" the man bid his goodbye to Mikan while he gathered his things. After a moment of rustling and creaking, the man was able to go out of the house.

"Why do you need to kill sister" again, Mikan cried, tears were falling on the bed. She was stroking her mother's soft hair. The color was no difference to her own. Funny that she and her sister both got the genes of having a brunette hair. She was glad that it wasn't from his father's genes. After all, he was the reason behind it all.

"I hate you father!" Mikan whispered before lying back next to her beloved mom."

* * *

do you think i should put a sequel?......^^

haha....i know it's confusing....

please review


End file.
